Just Breathe
by Lilian Katora
Summary: Jane Alexandre: Clumsy, incompetent and slightly nervous finds herself on board the U.S.S Enterprise. Despite herself, she manages to make friends with a certain doctor, and quite possibly, the ship's captain. It's when Jane's got to own up to her past that she might be putting everyone she knows in grave danger.


Stardate: 2260 May 31st 2:15pm

Exciting news. I've just been assigned to the Enterprise. Well, not exactly. It's a temporary position for a rescue mission, but still. The Enterprise! I'm surprised. I thought they'd never let me in. But things can turn out well...you never know.

Admiral Ryne gave me the news.

* * *

"Miss Alexandre," (a note about my name-Dad thought it'd be hilarious to name me after a dead persian guy, but Mum disagreed. They squabbled, and it wasn't until a week after my birth that they compromised on a name: Jane Alexandre. It's not such a terrible name, but it's not particularly great, is it? Not like James Tiberius Kirk. Now that's a name!) Ryne firmly said.

I walked in, peering about my surroundings, and caught the differences Ryne had done to the room in the wake of Admiral Pike's...death. It was the same room, same office, same desk. But, in a way, it seemed emptier. There were no family photos ordaining the top surface of the desk, nor any pictures hanging up on the wall. There was just the desk, the chair Ryne occupied, two (smaller) chairs in front, and a filing cabinet in the corner. I almost smiled. We were in the twenty third century and we still had filing cabinets. Go figure.

I missed him, though. Admiral Pike.

"Miss Alexandre," Ryne repeated. I snapped out of it, coming to attention.

"Oh, sorry, sir." I mumbled akwardly. He gestured for me to sit, and I did. All I could say for the chair was that . .

"Thank you for coming." Ryne leafed through a document, and his eyes narrowed just slightly. Oh, God, what was I in for now?

"Looking at your records, you've shown a great aptitude at the simulated flight tests, and you aced your exams with fliying colours. You're in perfect shape to work in space, and you're clean when I run your name through all criminal checks." So far so good. I took a deep breath.

"Sir?"

"However," Ryne added, and I could feel the hairs prickling behind on my neck. Ryne never called me in for anything. Ever. Before this moment, we had never previously conversed, and I was sure he wouldn't have known my name if the file hadn't been there to assist him.

"What bothers me is this: your exams were two years ago, and you have not been enlisted once. Why is that, Miss Alexandre?" Rynes was a farily tall, lean man. He looked to be in his late forties, with small eyes and a high forehead (not Klingon high, human high). Along with those distinguisable features, he possessed a pair of really intense, dark eyes that made whoever looked at them feel a bit intimidated.

"I...well...I can't say for certain, I mean, it's not like I'm keeping anything from you," Rambling. I was rambling. "But if I did, I'd tell you, and surely your superiors, I mean, other authority figure types, uh, would know. Right?"

"Listen, miss Alexandre, I'm gonna tell you this in a frank manner-I know what you did. I know all about your _little incident._ Of course, I couldn't access the file myself, but I've got a few connections here and there, and honestly, and I'm sure you're a stellar officer, but I don't think Starfleet can tolerate such-" A small beep sounded from Ryne's communicator. He gave me a long, weary glance before sighing and answering the call.

"Admiral Ryne here. What is it?"

"_Uh, sir, a distress signal's just been intercepted from planet Magnus Five. All officers are needed."_

_"_You've got to be kidding me."

"_Sorry, sir, but we need every hand we can get. That includes every officer in Starfleet."_

_"_Fine, fine."

"_We need your authorisation key codes for the U.S.S Freeman."_

_"_Yes, alright. Authorisation key codes are 474 833..." All officers were needed. _All _officers were needed. Suddenly, I didn't feel so intimidated anymore. A huge weight had just been lifted off my shoulders, and I was sure, if Admiral Ryne hadn't received that call, I'd have been a goner.

Ryne put away his communicator and swivelled around in his chair to face me. He looked almost...exasperated.

"You're in for a lucky break, Alexandre. You're assigned to the Enterprise."

* * *

Well, you can guess what happened next. I have my uniform in hand, ready for action. Oh, there's a knock on the door. I'll report later.

-jane alexandre


End file.
